uchiha family drabbles
by Ginniepie
Summary: some oneshots about the uchiha family, before sasuke's born, before Itachi's born, sometimes it's some AU. wartning for spankings in later chapters. rated T    no pairings, except maybe Fugaku/mikoto WARNING! angst and child abuse in latest chapter! mild.
1. Chapter 1

uchiha family

Dolphin

"no, Itachi"

"but, mom..."

"I said, NO!" Mikoto Uchiha argued with her son, four year old Itachi uchiha. The reason? her son wanted a pet, but no normal pet. He wanted a dolphin.

"but, Kisa-kun have a shark, why can't i have a dolphin!" the young child argued back, mentioning his elder friend, Kisame hoshigaki, who was 15.

"Itachi, that isn't a pet, Kisame's 'shark' is his younger sister!" Mikoto told her son. Itachi pouted, but still thought 'well, she looks like a shark, then she is a shark'.

"but what about Dei-chan! he has spiders! he even gave me one!" he argued again. Mikoto stared at her son. Spider? From Deidara Iwa? oh no.

"Itachi, get those spiders out of the house before they explode!" she told her son, but he refused. Mikoto sighed.

"If i take you to the dolphinarium, will you take it out?" she tried. the confused look on her son's face made her realize she had said a too difficult word for the four-year-old.

" A Dolphinarium is like a house for dolphins, where they live, and play, and are happy" She explained, and her son gave out an understanding "oh".

"can we go there?" he asked after three minutes of silence. Mikoto hoped he would take out the spider if she said yes.

"then, take out the bo-spider, and we'll go" she told him, and he skipped up, and fetched a white clay-spider. she looked at it, and recognized the way it was formed. It seemed like Deidara's mother, Katsu had helped him do it. Good, then maybe it didn't explode when he dropped it.

"ok, take it away from the uchiha compound, and then, we'll go" she said. she saw him running out, but forgot to put on his shoes. "well, it's a warm day, he'll burn his feet, and i can't really go out and shout at him, he's surely already at the entrance of the compound" she told herself.

at the compound entrance, Itachi stood, and just stood, and held the spider. his mother didn't tell him where to put it down, so he just put it in the middle of the entrance, and rushed back. his feet burned from the heated ground, since it was really hot summer, and he regretted skipping taking on his shoes.

he finally reached home, and walked in.

"there you are, go and clean you feet, they're dirty" she told him. he pouted, but went to the bathroom, and cleaned his feet.

"can we go now?" he asked after coming down again. his mother took off her apron, and had her sandals on her. "go and put on your sandals, and we'll go" she said, after writing a note to her husband that she and Itachi was out, and would come home later, and put it on the table in the kitchen.

Itachi ran to put on his sandals, and then ran back to Mikoto and they walked out. they passed Shisui's house, and then, Inabi's and the police force's headquarters. when they finally came to the entrance, Mikoto didn't see the spider, but luckily didn't step on it, neither did Itachi, since he knew where he had put it.

When they finally reavched a dolphinarium, they walked in, and waited. while they waited, Mikoto bought some dango to her and Itachi, then, the show started.

_didn't know what to put, so we skip to when the show's over_

they walked out, and went home after being there two hours. Itachi seemed tired, but still walked. Mikoto held hid hand, as they walked.

"was it fun?" she asked him. he nodded, and smiled at her. she smiled back, and came to the police headqwuarters, when Fugaku came out, on his way home. Itachi imediatly started to run to him, and Fugaku laughed at lifted him up.

"hi, dear" Mikoto greeted. Fugaku kissed her cheek, and she took Itachi.

"where have you two been?" he asked her. she told him about Itachi wish to have a dolphin, and about the dolphinarium, and Fugaku sighed.

"well, he seems to like animals" he said. they came to the compound, and when they walked, suddenly, the entrance exploded.

"IITACHI!" Mikoto's voice were heard.


	2. Chapter 2

uchiha family chapter 2: family thoughts.

Itachi was tired. not the sleepy-tired, no, he was tired of his family. his mother, who never were able to be around him, because his father forced him to train, and never be like a 5-year-old.

Itachi had been training to be a shinobi ever since he was four, when he saw the war. he decided then, to protect konoha, so it never happened again, and so his new sibling, who was coming any day now, could live whitout war in his heart.

Itachi wanted to be a child. even if his goal was to protect people, he could still be a chind, no? wrong. he was an Uchiha, so he wasn't allowed to be a child. His father had beaten manners into him, and his mother tried to teach him nicely. It was always his father who won. Itachi didn't want to learn that way. he always came home with bruises, ans they were not from training, no, they were from other, trivial things, like speaking his mind, showing emotions, and playing in the dirt.

Mikoto, his mother, had always tried to help Itachi feel at ease, but because of the beatings, he had almost lost all emotion from his face. When his mother put on creme on some scratch he got, he didn't even wince. when she put ice on a bruice, he didn't react to the cold. it had happened that he had come home, bveeding because of a deep cut, and it wasn't from training.

he often heard his parents argue about him. she wanted to learn him slowly, so he could take it easy. His father wanted him to learn early, thus was beating him, for a speed-up adulthood. he also didn't always go to bed, but snuck out, just to train. it often happened he got caught, and mis mother had to tend to another injury, caused by her husband.

Itachi had often heard that he was to be clan leader when he grew up, but he already felt grown up. he didn't know what else to learn, except shinobi ways, of course. maybe it was about Sharingan? you only received it if your life was in danger, and emitions flowed. maybe that was why his father trained him so brutally; to make him hurt, and for him to gain sharingan earlier than anybody.

No. a father shouldn't think like that. but this was _his_ father he thought about. Fugaku Uchiha, a brutal man, who also was an uchiha genius when he was younger. he maybe wanted Itachi to surpass him, and then, have him at his hands, so he wouldn't lose to his own son.

Itachi felt so tired, just by thinking, that he went down, and went to the kitchen, to see his mother if he could have a glass of water.

* * *

Mikoto uchiha stood in the kitchen, her normal place since she married into the uchiha clan. she was born from a clan very rare, that no-one knew about, except her poeple. It was a dangerous clan, which was the reason she was married to fugaku in the first place. a strong, powerful Woman like her, mett and marry another strong, and powerful man, and they were bound to have powerful sons. that's the elders' logic, at least. and Itachi was strong, but he was too young to be in real battle.

Mikoto sighed, and continued to wash the dishes from this afternoon, and continued to think about her two boys. her husband, whom she didn't really love, but respect. and her son, who was a man in a child's body. Itachi always was so cold, and stoic, and she knew Fugaku had to do with her son's behaviour. she didn't like the feeling he vibed off when coming close to her. It was a scary aura, and made her feel tense. she knew he had suffered from the war the year earlier, but she didn't know it changed him _this_ much. he was like another person from the happy child he was when younger.

she sighed, and started washing another plate. when she was younger, in her teenage years, she had looked up to fugaku, admired him, but when she learned to know him, she noticed that he wasn't doing it because of good reasons. he was just expected to be that good. that changed her point of view of him, and she started first to feel sorry for him, but when he acted a very rude way to her once, she had known how he really was; a coldhearted,power-hungry man who was thinking he was the best in the world.

she sighed, and put the now clean plate on the side, and started on a cup.

her marriage into the uchiha clan was something she dreaded when she heard it. her aunt, who took care of her, since her mother was sick, and her father was on a five-year-long mission, had said she was going to marry the most powerful man in konoha, next to the hokage. she never knew it was the man she despised, and hated. and when she found out, she had run out on the temple, where the bethothal was held, and into the woods, and cried herself to sleep. she don't know what happened later, just that she woke up in the middle of the night in a room she never had been before. but she was so tired, she fell asleep again, whitout noticing someone had been in the room, and watched her.

then, two years later, she was expecting a child, and the elders wanted her to give birth to a healthy, but also powerful, and obedient child, so it would have the potential of leading the clan's future. Mikoto didn't know what to say, so she just agreed, silently asking her unborn child for forgiveness.

the birth had been the worst ten hours of pain she had ever been through, but the outcome made it worth it. the child, no, _her_ child, was beautiful. he was a tiny baby, and didn't weight that much, but he was stil beautiful in her eyes. he wasn't screaming, but smiling, and she could have sworn she heard a little giggle from him.

When fugaku had come into the delivery room, he had just looked at the child, and nodded, and walked out. nothing more. not asked her how she felt, nothing of how he was happy to be a father, nothing.

Mikoto sighed, and put away the cup, when she heard footsteps coming from upstairs, on it's way down. judging by the sound, it was Itachi who came down since the stepr were loght, ands not heavy, like Fugaku's. but they walked the same way, so the only thing that changed their footsteps, was the sound, but it was the same type of walking.

Itachi came into the kitchen, and looked at his mother. Mikoto had her back turned to him, and pretend she didn't notice him. she heard him call out her name, and she turned around.

"what is it, Itachi"? she asked. he just stood there, looking her up and down. finally, he asked for a glass of water, and she happily gav him one. he gulped the water down slowly, while he sat at the table. she finished her dishes, and noticed Itachi had drunk the water, but didn't go away. he looked sad, and tired.

she walked over to him, and sat down beside him.

"Itachi, is something wrong"? she asked him. he looked up, and shook his head. she studied him. he had small eyebags, barely noticeable, but they were there. she stood up, and took his hand. she and he walked up, into his room, and she put him in the bed, and he didn't even change into hid pajama, he fell asleep imediatly. she smiled, kissed his forehead, and closed the door.

* * *

Fugaku was in the police office, going over some papers. at least, that's what everyone thouht, in the åolice station. but really, his thoguths were nothing close to work. it was about his son, and his wife.

Fugaku knew he should be nicer to Itachi, but he felt he just couldn't show that he really was a tender man. he, for some reason, felt something holding him back, and acting brutal, and like he didn't love neither his son, his wife, or the new child which was due very soon.

when Fugaku had seen Mikoto for the first time, he didn't know about her powers, or where she came from. actually, he didn't know a thing about her. that is, until he heard her name being said. apparently, she was from a powerful clan, almost equal to the uchiha. those words made him want to meet her, and know her a bit better, but she was five years younger than him, only 11 years, while he was 16.

it was the time he learned that he was expected to be married in a few years. the thought shocked him, and the thought of having children scared him. his own parents had died long before he became a genin, when he was 12. they had died of a mission, or rather, his father had died of a amission, and decided to drag Fugaku's mother with him to death. he had inhaled poison gas, and decided, he didn't want to die alone, so her had grabbed his wife, who were a meter away, and hold her close, so she also inhaled the gas.

Fugaku had taken it as murder, and thus, decided to become a police officer. but that had to wait until he became jonin. while he was a chuunin, his thought were on the woman, Mikoto Akuri. he had seen hr on missions, and never learned anything about her, but one day, he learned her surname, and got shicked. that clan wasn't even existing, as far as he knew. at least, he'd never heard of it.

when he finally met her, he put an angry face, and ated stern, and serious, and hoped that she could try to warm him up, just to get to know her. but it went the wrong way. instead of warming him up, she started despise him. she hated him,and he hadn't even known her very well.

a year later, he did something horrible, or rather, _someone _did something horrible to her, in his appearance. he heard news that they had found her, crying her eyes out, and whispered a death threat to an uchiha. only a few days later, they learned that "the uchiha" was Fugaku. but he didn't know anything, so people wondered if he went crazy.

she still thought it was him, but he don't know what had happened, neither did she tell him.

when they were bethothed, she had ran into a forest, and fallen asleep. Fugaku had grown worried, and searched for her. he found her, sleeping, and had carried her to his home, and let her sleep in his bed. he had watched he the entire night, and looked at her, to see how she looked like, and how she acted when she was asleep. surprisingly, he found out she talked in her sleep, but didn't listen, incase she spilled out some secrets, and he respected her privacy.

two years later, they had married, and another two years later, they had their first child. though Fugaku didn't show it, he had been worried when she had gone into labor, and when he heard they were safe, both her and his son, he was relieved.

when he had walked into the delivery room, he had seen his son, and fell in love with him. he fit perfectly in Mikoto's thin arms, and looking so tiny, so cute, so amazing, but he didn't show it. he just nodded, and walked out.

four years later, last year, the hell began. thre last time Fugaku saw his son acting like the child he is.

the war traumatized him. Mikoto had apparently tried to run to the security room, but Itachi had gotten lost, and walked the wrong way, straight into the battlefield. he saw a million of dead bodies, and not just ninjas, civilians, children, in their dead mothers' arms, and children his age, dying by the second, staring at him, looking like saying "help us".

Fugaku had at that moment decided to close Itachi's eyes, and came up from behing, and shielded his eyes. Itachi cried. he was scared, crying, looking away, trying to get the pictures out of his head, get the voices out, trying to get get the fear away.

and now, he was like an old man, in a chid's body. he saw the world with diferent eyes, the eyes of worry, of adults, of war.

Fugaku groaned, and decided he couldn't keep this up, he had a headache, and he couldn't focus on any paperwork. he decided to calm down, and tomorrow, continue the work, ad he turned to leave, and head home.


	3. Chapter 3

uchiha family drabbles 3: trauma

he couldn't believe it. not believe it. not again.

Uchiha fugaku sat in his and his wife's room, on the bed, juts looking into space, while his mind was progressing what she had earlier told him.

she was pregnant. again. another baby in the one screaming in the hours you didn't even know looked like, cause' you usually slept those hours.

then, when the child's born, Itachi will want to... know how the child came to, and it would end with an explanation, the one Fugaku wanted to avoid for a few more years.

he groaned, and laid down. yes, Mikoto was pregnant with his second child, and on her second month, apparently. she had been retching her guts up for those months, and he'd started to get worried she was poisoned.

he heard a door open, and in came the now-pregnant woman of his heart. She sat down next to him, and caressed his forehead.

"is it really that horrible having a second shild? you're free of the baby showers now, at least. the child's gonna get Itachi's old clothes" she said, and started to pet his hair.

"what is it's a female? will it still get Itachi's clothes?" he asked. She smiled.

"remember when it was Itachi's baby shower?" she asked. he had to snicker at that. everyone had thought it would be a girl, so they had a whole wardrobe full of pink, frilly dresses, hair-ribbons, and cute stuffed animals.

"haha, that must have been so funny when they found out it was a boy" Fugaku said, and smiled at her.

"remember when you found out you were to be a father?" she asked. he groaned. the memory how much he had embarassed himself in front of both his and her parents had been horrible, and humiliating, especially since his older brother was there, too. he had literally fell to the floor, crying. which, after three minutes, he had noticed how stupid he had looked, and tried to save what could be saved. but things don't always go as planned.

The meeting with the in-laws was more of a horror movie, with Mikoto's father holding his wife away from killing Fugaku, and Mikoto screaming at her mother that he didn't rape her.

Fugaku groaned once again of the memory.

"don't worry, at least you know how it is now, so you know what to expect" Mikoto smiled, and bent down, and kissed his forehead. he smiled, and pushed her head down a little lower, and kissed her lips. she kissed back, and he started to sit up.

that was, until Itachi walked in. they quickly parted, and looked at him. he stared back.

"what are you doing, mom, dad?" he asked them. they looked at him, until Mikoto smiled, and walked over to him, and hugged him. he just looked shocked.

"Itachi, you're gonna be a big brother in 7 months" Mikoto said. he looked at her, and then, asked the horrified, dangerous question.

"what? how did the child suddenly appear?" he asked, and Fugaku groaned. here it went: the question.

"well, me and yor father made him" Mikoto said, and Fugaku groaned once again, and put his head in his hands. Itachi looked at him, and asked it:

"how?"

Fugaku finally walked over. he took Itachi's hand, and walked to another room. Mikoto was still in the bedroom, and smiled. Itachi would learn that, and he would, hopefully, take it well.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"WHAT! YOU AND MOTHER DID THAT!" Itachi's voice was heard downstairs, where Mikoto was cooking dinner. but she had a feeling Itachi wouldn't want to eat after that explanation. after three more minutes, Itachi and Fugaku came down, Itachi quiet as ever, and seemed even paler, and traumatized.

"it wasn't that bad, was it?" she asked her husband. that's when Itachi snapped.

"YOU TWO ARE MAD! MAD, I TELL YOU! I'M NEVER GONNA GET MARRIED! he screamed on top of his lungs. Mikoto and fugaku winced at the high-pitched voice of the 5-year-old.

"Itachi, you know, that was exactly what you r father said, and look, here you are" Mikoto said. Fugaku grunted a little, as if disagreeing. Mikoto rolled her eyes, but still bent down, and hugged Itachi.

"Itachi, you're only 5, when ypu're maybe around 14, you'll be wanting to do that, and such" She said. he looked at her, as in awe.

"anyway, do you want to eat dinner?" She asked, and ruffled his hair, which he didn't seem to like, if the waving hand swatting away hers was any exception. he nodded, and sat down, while she placed a few bowls of rice, chicken, and other delicious things on the table. Fugaku also sat down, and Mikoto sat next to Itachi, while Itachi sat between the parents, happily smiling.

Fugaku couldn't help himself but feel so lucky. he had a wonderful wife, who was nice, and helpful, and beautiful, and caring. and a son, happy, small, innocent (well, as innocent he could be after THAT), and the future child. with these thought, he smiled, and started to eat, next to his beloved family.


	4. Chapter 4

uchiha family drabbles 4: friends.

Itachi was in his room, just sitting in his working desk, drawing a picture. it was supposed to be his mother, father, he, and the new baby (he just imagined what it would look like). but he didn't like how his mother came out. he had to make her so beautiful as possible, since he loved her. when he finally suceeded to draw her lips, she walked into his room. he was so occupied, so he didn't notice her.

Mikoto walked over to him, and watched him draw. she gasped. he was so good! he drew so you could clearly see it was her, Fugaku, him, and someone else. Itachi looked up at her when she gasped.

"does it look so bad?" he asked her. she stared at him, but smiled. "It looks beautiful, darling! who is that child? is it an imaginary friend?" she asked, and pointed to the little child next to Itachi.

"It's my brother, i guess how he looks like" he answered. Mikoto was amazed by this. he thought like an adult, not like a 4-year-old. but then, she remembered why she walked into her son's room.

"Itachi, i have to go grocery shopping, do you mind coming along? your father has gone to work, and i don't wanna be alone" she asked. he nodded, and put away his crayons. if it made her happy, he was happy to do it. Mikoto walked out of the room, to take off her apron, and put on another purple shirt, but with an uchiha fan on the back. Then she walked to the door, ands put on her rarely used shoes, purple flat shoes. she brushed her hair, and put in a couple of clips to hold her bangs.

Itachi walked downstairs, with a light blue shirt on, and light grey pants, which came a bit over his knee. he also put on his shoes,blue Ninja sandals. he took Mikoto's hand, and they started to walk. on the way, they saw a dango shop, and Mikoto asked if Itachi wanted one later.

"why can't i have one now?" she asked childishly, Mikoto just had to smile. "cause' you haven't eaten lunch yet, dear" she answered. he pouted a little but, but smiled at her. she knew what was best for him, thus, he should obey her.

"Shigeko!" Mikoto suddenlt exclaimed. Itachi looked up, and saw a woman, a man and a boy, around two yars older than him. Mikoto let Itachi's hand go, and hugged the woman, who looked similar to her, except that she had different clothes, and wavy hair, and it was longer.

the man looked like a copy of the boy, just taller, and different clothed. the boy had short, wavy hair, and his eyes(1) were like a panther's or another feline animal. at least, the forn of them. it like, stood a little weird, his eyes were big, and his eyelashes, or what itachi assumed was the eyelashes, was like a line that went like a scar, up. he looked scary, cause he scowled, and Itachi almost got scared of him, he looked ready to attack, like a panther.

Itachi decided he liked the woman better since she looked much nicer, and less animal-like. or at least, he thought so, until he saw her eyes. they were also having strange lines, like the boy, and the man. Mikoto didn't seem to mind, so he shouldn't either. Mikoto finally let go of the woman, and introduced everyone.

"Itachi, this is my older sister,your aunt, Shigeko. the man is her husband, Artomus, and their son, Shisui" Mikoto told him. he nodded, as he understood. he told himself to ask his mother, or hid fathr, why their eyes was like that.

"Shigeko, shisui, and Artomus, this is my oldest son, Itachi" Mikoto said. She put her hand on Itachi's head, and hugged him to her body. he waved a bit. the youngest boy walked over to him. Itachi felt the need to hide. the boy said, with a unemotional voice: "My name is Shisui, and you are clan lord Fugaku's son, Itachi, am i right?" Itachi stared, the boy seemed like a robot. maybe he acted like that sometimes, when his mother always had a sad expression on her face. he woulds remind himself to never speak like that again.

"yes, i am Itachi" he answered the boy, Shisui. Suddenly, the boy smiled, and he looked even scarier. Itachi almost expected fangs to his teeth. but there was no fangs, so he relaxed.

"Well, Itachi and i are on our way to the store, so we better get going" Mikoto said. Shisaui looked at her. "mother, can i come with them?" he turned to his mother and asked. Shigeko smiled, and asked Mikoto for permission. Mikoto allowed it. so now they were walking to the store, two children, and a mother of one of them, and the other child, she was the aunt of him.

"ok, boys, help me now, we need fish, eggs, flour, and rice, can you get it for me?" She asked them, and Itachi started to run to the rice, while Shisui ran to the flour, and Mikoto walked to the eggs. after twenty minutes, they got what they wanted, and she also bought them some sweets. Itachi was munching on a dango stick, and Shisui ate some soya beans.

They met up with Shisui's mother, and started to walk home, but, then, Shisui ran over to them.

"Itachi, do you want to be my friend?" he asked him. Itachi looked shocked, but then, smiled, and nodded. Shisui smiled too, and they parted ways. Itachi thought of Shisui, and Mikoto just stared right ahead of her. Fugaku greeted them when they came home.

"We meet Shigeko on the way" Mikoto told him, while she kissed his cheek.

"Mother, father" they looked down to the 4-year-old.

"why did they have strange eyes, like cats?" Itachi asked. Mikoto looked sad., and Fugaku didn't show anything.

"Well, it's so, that in the Godiseus clan,Artomus' clan everyone has eyes like that, it's like a curse. it makes their eyesight slowly dissapear, but it don't go fully away, it goes slowly, slowly. Not until you turn around fourty years old, you notice that the eyesight dissapears. but it never goes fully away." Mikoto explained.

"everyone that is born into the clan, or is married to someone of that clan, has to have it. That is why Mikoto's older sister have those eyes, and i assume their son had that,too" Fugaku continued. Itachi stared at him, and suddenly, felt sad for the boy. hew knew people sometimes strain their eyes, and their eyesight turn badly, but to live with the fear of knowing they will one day don't see clearly, it must be painful.

"does shisui know about the curse?" Itachi asked Mikoto. She shook her head. "Shigeko don't want him to worry, so she didn't told him" she said to him. Itachi looked at her, and walked up to his room. he saw the picture on his workdesk, and decided to draw in Shisui, so he erased the child, and on his place, drew Shisui, and he was smiling.

When Mikoto walked up to Itachi's room, to tell him to get ready for bed, she found him sleeping on the workdesk, with a smile on his face, and under him, was a picture of him, And Shisui, smiling, and Shisui's arm was over Itachiäs shoulder, while Itachi smiled, too. Mikoto also smiled, and put him to bed, and hung the picture over his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

ok, i will say one thing: i don't own vocaloid, alice human sacrifice. but i love the song, you should go check it out. just search "vocaloid - alice human sacrifice"

ok, on with the story! oh, and can you guess who was the first and second alice? and who was Itachi's "twin sibling"?

* * *

uchiha family 5: Alice.

"and then, alice ran to the door, and asked it to let her out. but it insisted that she already was outside, and alice looked into the keyhole of the door, and saw herself, lying on the grass,

sleeping. then, she shouted at herself to wake up, and woke up by her older sister, shaking her, and asking her to come for tea" Mikoto read outloud in the book, while Itachi was in the bed

listening carefully, as to not lose any clues.

"how come she didn't know she was asleep?" he asked her. Mikoto sighed. Itachu alkways had to analyze a book when she read it to him. Even if he could read, he still wanted her to read for him. and tonight, it was Alice in wonderland, the only book he hadn't read in his bookcase yet.

"well, since her mind decided not to let her know, she thought she was awake, and was shocked by the fact that she was asleep" Mikoto answered her son, while he looked at her.

"and what did the rabbit have to to with it all?" he asked. she sighed.

"I guess he only was there to make her fall into the hole, and so she could come to wonderland" She answered after a few seconds. he had that look, that said he was thinking, and analyzing.

"then, the rabbit was evil, and should be punished by allowing a young, innocent girl down that hole, and setting her life in danger, by seeing all those creatures, and risking going crazy" he said. Mikoto face-palmed.

"Itachi, it's a child story, it's not suppose to make sense like that! small children don't think like that, so they didn't think the rabbit was evil!" she exclaimed. Itachi stared at her.

"sorry, mother" She looked up, and put her hand down, and seeing Itachi looked sad. 'oh, no!' she thought.

"Itachi, it's not like i don't think you're normal!" she exclaimed, but Itachi just rolled to his side, facing the wall, and his back to his mother. she sighed, and started walking out of the room, and at the door stood Fugaku, looking at them.

"Goodnight, Itachi" he said, and wasn't answered. Mikoto turned the lights' off, and closed the door.

"Maybe you should have told him a story about ninjas, instead" Fugaku whispered to her. she shook her head, putting her hand to the swollen stomach, due to pregnancy.

"I want him to like child stories, like the child he is" she said. Fugaku raised an eyebrow at that. "Mikoto, he's seen war, he lives in a powerful clan, where expectations are everywhere, and the elders pressure him, i think the status 'normal' doesn't really fit him anymore" Fugaku answered her. Mikoto sighed. he was right.

"but i also wonder, what IS the rabbit in the story there for?" Fugaku asked out loud. Mikoto had to laugh. Serious fugaku uchiha, wondering about children stories? that's a first.

"Come on, sleep on that question, i'm tired" she said, and dragged him to the bedroom, falling alseep as soon as she hit the pillow.

meanwhile, in Itachi's bedroom, said boy was laying down, trying to stay awake. but then, he heard a little voice whisper:

**_"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,_**

**_No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think._**

**_'I don't want to disappear this way._**

**_How can I make people dream of me?'_**

**_The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea._**

**_'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"_**

he sat up staright in bed, and looked for the voice. it was a female voice, silent, and spooky, and then it quoted what the "dream" had said, it sounded like a little young girl,

at Itachi's age maybe.

He suddenly saw a red door in the dark corner in his room. it never was a door there before. And as curious Itachi was, he went over, and opened the door, and walked in.

he saw a young man standing there, he wore a black cloak, with red clouds on it, and he had long, black hair, and red eyes, which looked like the sharingan. his hair was in a ponytail.

and in his right hand, he carried a sword. also, he saw, that there was a red spade, like the spade on the playing cards in his room, on his hand, like a tatoo. he had purple nails.

then suddenly, he heard the woman voice start to sing, and there was a melody. she sund in japanese, but he understood the words.

**_("ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni_**

**_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.")_**

Then, right behind the man, he saw a little white bunny. Then, the man starting swinging his sword, and cutting down the flowers, and he walked to the forest. behind him, was a rep path. Itachi decided to follow him.

**_("ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta._**

**_Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.")_**

he followed him all the way into the forest. then, suddenly, he saw, some vines grow, and formed like hands, grabbing the man, and there seemed to be vines, creating something that looked like a prison of vines. the man screamed, and cried, as the vined cut him to death, and he was captured in there.

**_("sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku. tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete. mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi._**

**_That Alice is in the forest, Locked away like a criminal. Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed.")_**

then, a door formed itself in front of her prison, and Itachi noticed the little white rabbit, running through a blue door, a little away from the red one. he followed the rabbit, and saw a young, blonde man, with long, blonde hair, tied in a high ponytail, and some was in front of his eye. he also had a cloak, like the other one, and on his hand, instead of a sword and a spade, there was the pattern diamond, like on the playing cards again, and in his hand was a notepaper, with notes on it, and the man sung a song, but Itachi didn't hear the man's voice, since another man sung instead.

**_("nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni. ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita._**

**_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland. Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world.")_**

Itachi noticed that, the more that man sung, the crazier the people around him became, suddenly, a bang was heard, and the young man grasped his head, on the left side, almost at his ear, as blood trickled down.

**_("sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana. ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete._**

**_That Alice was a rose, Shot down by a madman.")_**

the man just lay there, grinning, and suddenly, a rose grew from where the blood trickled, and landed on the ground.

**_("makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku._**

**_He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers.")_**

Itachi stands there, watching the blood pour from the man, and the rose, coloured red of all the blood.

then, he sees the rabbit again, and a green door, and sees the rabbit run into it, and decides to follow it. when he opens the door, he sees a young girl, looking exactly like his mother. actually, it WAS his mother. but she wore a cute, green dress, instead, and on her right arm there was the pattern of the card club, green. like a clover.

he saw her dancing around, a lot of men watching her, which made Itachi a little mad. then, he heard a female voice sing:

**_("sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko. kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni. ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta._**

**_The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland. Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country.")_**

then, he saw his mother, sitting in a throne, a green and black dress, and a golden tiara with a lot of stones (jewels) on her head.

**_("sonna ARISU wa, kuni no joou. ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete._**

**_That Alice was the country's queen, Possessed by a warped dream.")_**

then, he saw her rotting, or rather, her eyes rotting, cause they slowly turned black, what should be white (the whites). she suddenly looked scared, and started rambling "i don't wanna die, i don't wanna die!"

**_("kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru._**

**_Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country.")_**

he looked scared, the noticed the red path again, he followed it, and noticed a table with a cup of tea, and a sign that said his name. he sat down, and felt thirsty, so he drank the tea.

**_("mori no komichi o tadottari bara no ki no shita de ochakai_**

**_Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush")_**

Itachi then noticed a envelope, with a clover on it, and opened it, and noticed it was an ace of heart, and the heart was yellow.

**_("o-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa HAATO no TORANPU"_**

**_"The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts_**

**_yonbanme ARISU wa futago no ko. koukishin kara fushigi no kuni._**

**_The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity. ")_**

Now, Itachi became real scared. HE was the fourth alice. but if that was the case, who was the twin?

**_("ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari._**

**_Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come.")_**

that was what he had done, just walked into the doors, and saw what was inside. and it was that stupid rabbit who had made him follow it!

**_("ki no tsuyoi ane to, kashikoi otouto._**

**_A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother.")_**

Itachi looked around, if he was the brother, who was his sister? or vice-versa.

**_("ichiban ARISU ni chikatta kedo, futari no yume wa, samenai mama. fushigi no kuni o samayotta._**

**_They came the closest to being the true Alice, but... They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland.")_**

Now Itachi became soo scared, he suddenly sat bolt up... in his own bed, in his bedroom.

"huh?" he said out loud. he looked down at his hand, and saw a card in his hand. he looked at it. It was the ace of heart, but black, instead of yellow. he stood up, and put on his clothes, and walked down the kitchen, and saw that his mother stood at the sink, making breakfast.

"Hi Itachi, slept well?" she asked him, and looked at him, smiling. Itachi could happily comfirm., her eyes wreren't about to rot, so he smiled back.

"I finally know what the rabbit was for" he said, making both his parents look at him. but he didn't say a ything, just looking, and was happy that he was alive.

"but, if the third alice was mother, and the fourth alice was me, who were the first and second?" he thought. and he would never know. at least, he thought so.

* * *

ok, that's it for this chapter! hope you liked it, and please, review, and guess!


	6. Chapter 6

**Uchiha family 6: birth**

July 23rd, Itachi sat on th porch to the garden. His mother was in her room, screaming her head off. she had started at breakfast, and clutching her stomach, she screamed for her husband. Fugaku had ran from his study, and saw her, and immediately guided her to their bedroom, while he asked her to stay calm.

Itachi didn't want to be in the same room as his mother, since the screams reminded him of the war. But he had gotten over most of his sense of fear. But he still was scared of blood.

Another high scream from his mother came, and Itachi shuddered. He was now happy he wasn't a woman, so he wouldn't live with the pain.

His father ran past him, and into their bedroom, and Itachi heard him soothing his mother. Mikoto had stopped screaming. So Itachi thought it was a good time to go inside.

"mother? Are you okay?" he asked. She looked at him, her hair tangled, and sweat dripping off her forehead. On the beed where some bloody towels. Fugaku looked at Itachi, and waved him over. Itachi walked to the bed, and Fugaku sat him on it. Itachi noticed a red thing with flack fur on the top. Mikoto smiled, and showed the baby to him.

"this is your younger brother, Sasuke" she told him. Itachi stared. Were babies this tiny?

"he's tiny" he noted. Fugaku grunted amused. Mikoto giggled. She kissed his forehead, and held on the the baby more.

"do you want to hold him?" she asked Itachi. Itachi nodded. Mikoto guided his hands, so it was under the baby's head, and the body resting on his other arm, and on his lap.

"why is he so light? He looks so heavy, so why is he light, except for his head?" Itachi asked, and started bouncing tha baby lightly. It started making gurgling noises.

"he is light, beause he's so small, but his head is big, cause, the cranium isn't finished" Mikoto answered. Itachi looked up at her.

"not finished? Do you build it?" he asked. Mikoto laughed, and Fugaku came closer.

"you'll learn in good time,son, but for now, care about watching out so you don't drop him" Fugaku said, and Itachi looked at the baby. True, he was about to squirm out of his arms. He held him tighter, and adjusted his body, so he lay in his lap again.

He pouted at that he didn't learn something new. Mikoto stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. He pulled away, and suddenly, felt a grip on his hair.

"mother, stop pulling my hair, please" Itachi asked. Mikoto looked confused first, then laughed. The grip around a lock of black hair didn't let go.

"mother, please"

"I'm not doing anything, Itachi" she said, through giggles. She pointed to the baby in Itachi's lap, and he looked down. The baby had taken, and started to suck,on his hair. He pulled is hair away. The baby quickly grasped a new lock, and started sucking.

Itacho groaned, and handed the baby back to his mother. His hair was full of saliva, and it would take some time to tangle it out. Mikoto cooed the baby, and suddenly, Itachi noticed his mother was pulling her breast out of her shirt. He panicked.

"mother! Father is still here!" he exclaimed at her. She first looked confused, then laughed. Fugaku grunted in amusement,too.

"Itachi, when it comes to the woman's body, there's nothing I haven't seen" he said, and Mikoto laughed, while Itachi looked like he was about to throw up.

"father! It's mother we're talking about! Do you really think she likes to hear that!" he exclaimed. What were his parents? Pedophiles? 'no, they can't be pedophile's, cause then, I' would be…' he didn't continue his thought when the baby screeched. It was so sudden, Itachi fell out of the bed.

"haha, Itachi, you'll have to live with this for a few years now" Mikoto laughed, and fed the baby.

"Is baby sasuke hungwy?" she cooed to the baby. Itachi looked at his mother like she had sprouted a second head. Then, he quietly wondered if this was what happened when women had their babies.

"I'm never getting kids" he said out loud, and Mikoto and Fugaku heard him. Fugaku grinned.

"that was my thought when I learned how parents made babies, but now, I'll never regret getting you two" he told Itachi. Itachi looked up at him, then suddenly, the door opened, and in stormed Shisui.

"mom just told me, what did it become!" he exclaimed. Itachi winced at his voice, since he screamed lowly, but enough for Itachi to wince.

"shisui, this is my brother, Sasuke" Itachi introduced them. The bbay burped, and Mikoto smiled.

"do you want to hold him, Shisui?" she asked. Shisui nodded so hard, Itachi was afraid his head might fall off.

Wen Shisui held the bbay, and Itachi sat next to him, shisui said something that scarred Itachi, probably for life.

"Itachi, we should make a baby, sometime"

* * *

**poor little itachi ^_^ scarred by his best friend. This was supposed to be the seventh chapter, but i couldn't get any dieas, so i put this as the sixth chapter instead. Hope you enjoyed this! I'mposting this, while i am in school, so it was hurried, and not corrected, of fixed, so it's kinda sloppy. might spell check it somtime, and repost it.**

**oh, and for ages:**

**Itachi:5**

**Shisui:7**

**Sasuke: 1 day**

**Mikoto: 27**

**fugaku: 32**

**Shisui's parents:**

**Mom: 28**

**dad: 37**

**well, review, so i know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

uchiha family 7: fox attack

"Fugaku, do you think Kushina will be okay?" Mikoto asked one morning. Itachi was still asleep, and they wanted him not to hear the conversation.

"I'm sure Kushina's fine, her chakra is the strongest in the village" he said. they both talked about the same: Mikoto's best friend Uzumaki Kushina's unborn child. she would be due today, if Mikoto could count the exact date.

"I mean, what if the fox breaks free? will she die? how'll her child be?" Mikoto asked. She was famous for being worried, and be like a mother to everyone. even when she, Fugaku Kishina and her husband, Minato, were kids, Mikoto was the motherly girl of the group.

Fugaku sighed. why did they talk about this again? oh, right, Kushina. he looked at his wife, putting her handbag over he shoulder, with sasuke in her arms, ready to go to the mall, and buy groceries. Her hair was as usual, free, and the only difference must be that she didn't have her apron on. though, now she had shoes, too.

"Mikoto, don't worry, i heard she's doing fine, so you go, and relax, okay"? Fugaku said, and began to make himself ready to go to the police station. Mikoto walked out of the house, with sasuke in her arms. She decided that the next time she saw Kushina, she would ask how the birth went.

When she came to the grocery shop, she saw quite a few friends of her, and fugaku. Shikaku nara, with his ranting wife, Yoshino. they seemed to forgot their grocery list home, and argued about what they needed, and what they didn't need. Little Shikamaru rested in Yoshino's arms, like Sasuke did in hers.

she also saw the Yamanaka family, with Inoichi, and his wife, who he'd married last year. their daughter was held by her father. She also saw Tsume's family, with her oldest daughter, Hana, and her little puppy.

She was pregnant with her second child, who was supposed to come soon.

She walked over to the vegetables, and sasuke seemed to squirm when she came to the tomatoes. she bought five tomatoes, and walked to the sweet shop. There was dango, and pocky, and soy natto there. she bought a package of pocky for Itachi, and walked the way home. but on the way, she met someone.

"Mikoto"! the voice of Uzumaki Kushina sounded. Mikoto turned, and noticed the red-haired kunoichi. next to her, was an old woman, with her hair up, and long. it was the third's wife, Biwako. why she was with kushina, she had to clue. Kushina walked over to Mikoto, and squealed when she saw sasuke.

"didn't you have a girl"? Kushina asked. Mikoto smiled. Fugaku and Mikoto had thought Mikoto was going to give birth to a girl, so they had said so to their friends. kushina had been soo happy, since she was pregnant, too, with a little boy. she had hoped they one day would love each other.

"nope, another boy" Mikoto answered to kushina. Kushina squealed again, and put her fists to her face.

"well, what did you name him, Mikoto"? she asked. She hadn't heard of the name yet, so Mikoto answered "sasuke".

That was when Biwako said the first thing. "oh, like the sandaime's father". Mikoto smiled, she had knew that when she gave Sasuke his name. "yes, so he'll be a fine shinobi" she said, and cradled Sasuke closer to her chest. The baby looked at her, and waved a bit with his arms.

" you're almost due soon, kushina, you should think of a name before it's too late" Mikoto said to her friend. she answered that she and Minato, her husband had already thought of a name, naruto.

"he and sasuke'll be in the same grade, i hope they'll be friends"! she said, excited. Mikoto smiled, but didn't fail to se the look Biwako gave Kushina. Kushina suddenly shispered to Mikoto.

"by the way, does it hurt? like, bad"? she shivered. mikoto couldn't help but laugh, and tease her a bit. "well, well, even you're afraid of something, i'll be" she answered. Biwako started to drag her away.

"see ya!" kushina shouted behind her. Mikoto started walking back home. When she came home she saw Itachi, sitting in the kitchen, reading, and Fugaku, opposite of him, filing documents. Itachi looked up when Mikoto entered, and ran to her, to take Sasuke, so she could put off her shoes, and take in the groceries.

"I met Kushina" Mikoto told Fugaku. He looked up at her. "did you know that she is afraid of pain?" Mikoto asked, Fugaku shook his head. Mikoto smiled, and bent to him, and kissed him. She put in the groceries, then called for Itachi, and told him that he could have the pocky after dinner. he pouted a bit at that, but didn't complain.

" Itachi, father and i have to go for a while later, but you can stay home, and watch over Sasuke, ok"? Mikoto asked of him, later that evening. Itachi sat in the porch, eating a pocky, and held his brother with the cloth Mikoto had give him, and told how to use.

"sure thing, mother!" Itachi answered. Mikoto smiled, nd bent down, first to kiss, Itachi, and then stroke Sasuke's cheek.

"we'll be home late, so go to bed later, ok"? Mikoto told him. Itachi nodded, and Fugaku called for her. She said the last goodbye, and then, left the house.

* * *

**and that is part l of lll for this part. hope you liked it! and please, give me some review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**part ll of lll of the "nine-tailed fox arc". in this, Itachi meets madara! i've fallen to a liking to the man, when he had his hair long, i love men with ling hair, have i said that? anyway, hope you like it!**

**oh, and the part with itachi and the tree, i was like that,too when i was a kid, there was a tree in my yard, that i totally pespised! i kicked it, dried to push it over, even tried cutting it with a kitchen knife. but i never succeded. But niw, that tree is gone. my father severed it down, so now it's only a stump (or a log, whatever you call it), but it's starting to grow back! well, when it does, i'll be ready for it!**

**sorry, on to the story! oh, and i don't own anything, except for the tree!**

* * *

uchiha family 8: home alone

Itachi was in the garden, while Sasuke was inside, taking a nap. He was supposed to watch him, until night. Itachi really wished he didn't. it was boring, since all the baby did was sleep, cry, eat and poop.

"why couldn't I have gotten a babysitter, too?" Itachi thought, when he finally went tired or running laps around the garden. he had already tried standing on water with chakra, and mastered that one, and now, he was aiming for running up trees.

when he fell the thirteeth time, he grunted, but watched the mark he had done everytime he had started to slip. he wasn't even close to halfway up the tree. he sighed in annoyance, and went over to start kicking the tree instead.

Unlucky for him, the tree was old, and thick, so the only thing that happened was that his foot hurt when he kicked with all his might. he grunted, and massaged his aching foot. he glared at the tree, like it would burn to ashes if he glared like his father glared.

but the tree was stubborn. it wouldn't let him climb up it with chakr,a it wouldn't let it be kicked, and not be burnt from a childs' glare. Itachi decided that one day, he would defeat the dumb tree, even if he had to wait until he was an old mad with a crutch, or wheelchair.

" why can't trees speak? if it could, i would swear to itn that i would kill it one day" Itachi grunted. now he felt stupid for fighting with a tree. he decided to train water-walking again. but he easily gor bored with that one, too. after tarining to walk under the water, so he walked upside-down under the sureface, he decided he didn't want to learn water-walking anymore. plus, he had water in his nose, so it ached.

"and only one hour has passed!" he exclaimed to himself, and the small yard. Shisui was apparently still in the academy, so he couldn't run to him, and play. he decided to stair with his kunai and shuriken, instead. he got easily tired of it after ten muntes, the board scratched with small holes, where the Kunai's and shuriken's had landed. Itachi put them back in, but ay down in the grass, and wondered what he would do now.

"maybe i should run to auntie?" he thought, but decided, that if he left the house, his mother would get mad, and punish himm for leaving Sasuke alone.

"it's not like Sasuke had screamed for me every second, he has only needed me once right now, and that was when he was put in bed!" Itachi sighed. he didn't know ol long it was until night, but he guessed; a lot more hours.

"maybe i should have said no to watch sasuke, or asked for someone to spend the time with me" Itachi said to himself, and walked in. he looked in the fridge, and took out a dango his mother had said that he wasn't allowed to eat until after he had eaten dinner. but he couldn't wait that long. it was only half past three, and dinner wasn't until five-six. he decided that if he tried to have fun, the time would pass quicker.

that's as far as his fantasies got. Sasuke started screaming that exact moment. Itachi sighed. well, a least it was something to do, right? he walked to Sasuke's room, and felt an awful smell. It looks like Sasuke needed a change.

"and mother didn't tel me how you do it!" Itachi sighed in defeat. Sasuke contnued to cry his eyes out. Itachi decided to rey his best, and if it went wrong, well, his mom just had to make it right.

after five tries, the diaper sat where it should, though,a little messy, but it was on, at least. Itachi took the baby, and laid him in the crib again. When Sasuke fell asleep, Itachi creeped out of the room, and into the kitchen again. he searched for something to do. but there was nothing.

"if i go into the woods, i'll get scolded for leaving sasuke, but there are so much trees there, so i should be able to train there" Itachi said to the empty room. Then, he decided, he didn't want to be bored to death, so he looked at Sasuke, seeing if he was sound asleep. and he was, so Itachi took his shoes, and shuriken bag, and walked into the forest, a little outside of Konoha.

By the time we was there, it started raining. 'great, now i'm done for, if i get a cold!' he thought, but ignored it, and started throwing shirken and kunai on every tree possible seeing.

"should you really be out here, boy?" a dark voice suddenly sounded, and itachi reacte by throwing a shuriken at the voice. the person caught it with two fingers. he had dark, long hair, and black clothes, and a red armour, like a samurai, over it. his eyes were black, and he looked like he was in his twenties.

"who are you?" Itachi asked, sharply. The man chuckled inside. 'such a strong boy' he thought, and looked at the short five-year-old. his hair only reached a little over his shoulders, and his eyes were dark, like his own, and he wore a light blue turtleneck shirt, and khaki pants. his blue ninja sandals were a bid dirty of the mud on the ground, but other than that, he looked clean, no dirt, even if he had been jumping aroung, throwing shuriken, fetching them, and climbing to get them.

"I am Madara uchiha. I'm sure your father had told you about me, right?" Madara asked Itachi. Itachi lookd confused. He had never heard of a Madara Uchiha. was this guy joking? There wasn't anyone in the clan with the name Madara.

"funny joke, now, who are you?" Itachi asked again, and glared. Madara Sighed. he really didn't have the time to talk to the boy. But he was a bit mad of why Itachi was out, not watching his brother. he would need Sasuke in the future, and if Itachi was so irresponsible to forget him at home, he should at least think twice before assuming he would get away with it.

"Itachi, you have a younger brother, have you not?" Madara asked. Itachi dropped the Kunai he had raised in surprise. How did he know about Sasuke? he held a new Kunai, not bothering to take the other one up from the ground.

"how do you know i have a brother? and how do you know who i am!" Itachi asked, angry, and worried. If this guy knew him, and Sasuke, then maybe he was planning to kidnap one, or both of them.

"you wil learn in the future, but you should Hurry home, or else someone might come and take him away" Madara said, and dissapeared in the shadows. Itachi picked up all the weapons he had dropped, and rushed back home.

When he got home, he didn't sense anyone else in the house, except for Sasuke. he sighed in relief. he took off his shirt, and changed it, not wanting to get a cold, or worrying his mother.

Itachi heard Sasuke cry, and ecided to take him outside for a while. hew looked after the cloth his mother alwasy held him in, and found it, hanging over the drawer in the hall. he took it, and walked to Sasuke's room. He put the baby in the cloth, and put it on himself, and walked to the pound in the yeard, and sat on the porch.

then, after sitting there for a ehile, he felt a horrible feeling. UIt was, strong, like a huge amount of chakra just raised itself.

"what's this awful feeling?" he thought.

* * *

**lol, cliffhanger! i bet you expected i'd end it here! but the next chptaer will hopfully come up soon! i'll start working on it right away! please review! or else, i won't have the feeling people reads this, and i migh take it down! even anonymous are allowed, just, please, read it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**phew! finally the last chapter of the triology! this is kinda angsty, and also, i say hello to a new character! and also, i took my time with this one.**

**

* * *

**uchiha family 9: part lll of lll

Itachi rocked Sasuke, who suddenly started squirming, maybe because he felt the same as Itachi felt. 'I don't like this feeling' he thought, as he tried to calm the baby down. ' Why did mom and dad have to go out now?' he thought, and he hushed Sasuke.

"Don't cry, Sasuke. As your big brother, i promise to protect you, no matter what" Itachi reassured the baby. Not that he heard him, but it made him calm down, at least.

"Maybe taking him out for a while was a bad idea?" Itachi said to himself, and raised himself up, to walk in with Sasuke, and put him back to bed. It had started getting dark, so he decided that he needed to go to sleep. he walked to Sasuke's room, freed him from the cloth, and took it off himself. Then, he laid the baby in the bed, and walked out, after kissing Sasuke's forehead, and hung up the cloth where it had been. Then, he walked to his room, and got ready for bed.

"Fugaku"

Said man turned around at the sound of his name, and he heard his wife gasp, next to him. He too was shocked to see the man in front of him. The long, black hair was unmistakably Madara's.

"Why are you here?" Fugaku asked, and composed himself, and tried hiding his shock. His wife did the same, as she calmed down. They had just came from a meeting, that the elders had arranged, and according to them, they would wait until Itachi grew up, to start the coup. Then, he could be with them, and help.

"You need to know, Itachi was out, in the forest, alone, just about three hours ago. i shouldn't tell you, but you're his father, so i think it's best for you to know. Mikoto, you better check if he has a fever, cause it was pouring down rain, and he was wet from head to toes" Madara said to the parents.

"What! Didn't he had sasuke with him?" Mikoto asked. Madara shook his head. Mikoto looked down on the ground. Anger welled in her eyes. She would have to talk to Itachi about responsibility. But first, she had to tell him not to go out in the forest alone, when it's raining.

"Why was he in the forest! it's a dangerous place, out there!" Fugaku said. Madara had to snort a bit. It wasn't like Fugaku cared about Itachi, right? Madara started walking away, and both parents shared a look.

"We need to talk about itachi about this" Mikoto said. Fugaku nodded. If Madara was walking around, who knows if he tried to contact any of the kids? If he tried to use them to attack the clan? Or anything worse. He saw Mikoto started walking home, in a little faster pace than a calm walk home, so he followed her.

When they came home, they suddenly heard a loud growl. They looked aout, and saw something horrible. the nine-tailed fox. 'If the fox is free, then kushina's...' Mikoto thougt horrifeid, and worried for her friend. She ran up to Itachi's room, and saw him asleep. She shook him awake, and threw some clothes to him. He shook his head, and looked at her, confused.

"What's going on, mother?" He asked, as he dressd. He saw his father run to Sasuke's room, and felt his mother pull his arm. At that moment, a loud knocking came from the door. Mikoto ran down, and Itachi fast on her heels.

In the doorway was Yashiro, an elder policeman, and he looked stressed.

"You need to get out, and to the security rooms!" he shouted, and Mikoto hurriedly picked Itachi up, and Fugaku held Sasuke, and together with Yashiro, they ran out of the compound, and into the rest of the village, to the security rooms.

While in there, Itachi asked Mikoto what was going on. " There's something happening inside of the village, and the civilians need to hide" She answered, while she was holding Sasuke, and Fugaku held Itachi's hand. A roar was heard,and Itachi felt the hairs on his neck rise up.

Meanwhile, several miles from there, Madara and the fourth Hokage fought. Mikoto knew Madara was fighting, since, why else would he be back in the village? He wanted to see the leaf crushed, maybe he was the cause of this? She held Sasuke tighter. If Sasuke and Itachi made contact with Madara, none of them would survive, that she was sure of. If not, by some miracle, They got strong, and defeated him together.

"Mikoto, i'm going out, watch over Itachi meanwhile, ok?" Fugaku's voice sounded close to her ear, and she snapped back, and took Itachi's hand. She kissed Fugaku on the cheek, and whispered "be careful" and he left the building. Itachi looked after him, and then looked up to his mother for an explanation.

"Your father has something to do, dear, don't worry" She reassured the five-year old boy. Itachi nodded, but didn't really believe it. Why would he have something to do that was more important than protecting yourself from a monster? He decided not to dwell on it.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Madara stood in front of Fugaku, just outside the security room. Fugaku glared with all his might on the man.

"You do realize more than a million people would have been killed, including my family, had that beast not been here, the village wouldn't have been i chaos right now" Fugaku told the man. Madara didn't seem to care att all. he dissapeared, just as fast as he had appeared.

A growl was heard, and Fugaku looked at the hokage tower, noticing Minato standing there, on top of his head. The fox apparently saw him, because it shoot out a massive ball of power to him, but he easity teleported it away. Fugaku decided that Minato could handle it on his won, and walked back in again.

"What did you do, dear"? Mikoto asked when he found her and the kids. He whispered to her what he had said to Madara, and about when he saw the fox attack. Mikoto sighed with relief. "Minato's a good man" She said, and hugged him with one arm. The other holding Sasuke, and Itachi nowhere to be seen.

It took a few moments before both parents noticed their son's dissapearance. Mikoto cried out for him, and Fugaku ran around, looking for him. They didn't find him. When Fugaku walked back to Mikoto, she had fallen down, kneeling on the floor, crying, and holding Sasuke.

A few miles away from there, Itachi had run to a forest, while his parents didn't see him. He didn't know why he ran away from them, he just wanted to get away from them.

"_Just run, run, and never come back. You'll only make their lives miserable with your presence, why torture them with your existence?"_

Itachi stiffed when he heard the voice. Or rather, he didn't hear it, more like felt it, in his head. He didn't believe in ghost, or visions of the future, so it couldn't be that. He didn't care right now. He just felt the need to run. A few meters away, he saw a cliff. He heard water, waves splash against the hard stone.

"_Go there, and end it all, it will be fantastic, the felling of no more problem, to more sorrow, no more expectations" _The voice told him. He stared at the cliff, and walked to the edge.

It was around seven meters down, and deep water, maybe five meters deep, dark sea. He stood there on the edge, just staring. The water, the waves looked so, free, when they splashed against the rocks, exploding into millions of waterdrops.

If only he could be free like that.

_"You can, just jump. It will be over in a few seconds, just jump, and feel the wind in your face when you fall down, to the water"_

He felt himself lift his foot, ready to walk out of the cliff, and into the water, and he didn't care that it was seven meters belowe him. He jst felt soothness when the voice spoke. Like it wanted him to calm down, and get ready for something life-changing.

Just as he was about to fall, strong arms held him in place. By the feel, it was a male, and adult, around twenty-five, thirty years old. Itachi looked up, into the face of Madara. Or rather, his orange, and black mask. His red clothes were the same, his long hair flowing in the wind.

"A child shouldn't be here, Itachi" He told the boy. Itachi looked to his foot, that still was raised, as to take a high step, and off the cliff he just stood on. He understood, that if Madara hadn't stopped him, Sasuke would be alone, and his parents would cry, especially his mother, and Shisui would be depressed, and the clan would despair from losing their heir.

_"They don't care about yourself, only about what you can do, and how strong you are, you're only a weapon". _Itachi didn't believe he was a weapon. He didn't feel like one. And he was sure his family saw hime like more than that, at least.

"Come, i will bring you to your parents" Madara said, and lifted Itachi. He stood still a few seconds, then he and Itachi flew trough space, it felt like. Itachi's stomach turned, and it tickled. Then, they landed in a secluded area. He recongized it as outskirts of Konoha, just at the gate.

"Stay still, i'm just gonna make your parents know where you are, and where you were, they'll be here in a couple of minutes" Madara said, and closed his eyes, and put Itachi to the ground. he closed his eyes, focusing his chakera, and contacted them.

"Mikoto, Madara just contacted me. he found Itachi, trying to kill himself" Fugaku told his wife, a few miled from there, and in a few minutes later. Mikoto pressed one hand to her mouth. She hadn't noticed any depression, or anything bothering Itachi, so why did he want to commit suicide suddenly?

"I'll go get him" Fugaku said, and turned to go, but Mikoto held his shoulder to stop him. She gave Sasuke's sleeping form to him, and walked out. She quickly found the gates, and saw two figures there. One short, only around the waist of the tall one. She recognized the silhuettes as Itachi and Madara.

"What happened"? she asked, and took Itachi's hand. The boy didn't look at her, just staring off into the air, not paying attention to the poeple around him. He didn't even notice someone held his hand. but then, he looked up, and Mikoto looked down. Their black eyes met, and stared into each others for a while, until they broke apart.

"Itachi, come on, we better go to your father, so he don't drop Sasuke, or something" Mikoto tried to cheer him up, but he didn't even bother to look at her. she frowned, and tried to walk to the security rooms, whitout worrying, but all the way, she couldn't stop worrying over the empty look Itachi had in his eyes.

when they finally got there, they had gotten word that the fox attack was taken care of. she sighed with relief, figuring Minato had been able to seal the fox back into Kushina. but a man said that the hokage, and his wife had died of the attack. Mikoto stiffened. Minato. Kushina. Dead.

She fell to the floor on her knees, and tried to compose herself, while taking in the information. Fugaku bent down to her level, and hugged her shoulders. Itachi as also shocked. Kushina used to babysit him, so why did she had to die? It didn't make sense to Itachi. And the Hokage was supposed to be the strongest ninja in the village, so why did he die?

"I need to figure it out, one day" He said to himself. Fugaku turned his head to him, but didn't understand what Itachi was thinking. He had that look that analyzed situations, and tried to come up with the best solution. He started to worry that Itachi understood too much for his age.

"Itachi, what are you thinking of"? Fugaku asked the boy, who didn't look up to him, but still had the same look. He just stared down on the floor, and didn't listen to anything, it was all gone around him, and he went far away in his gripped his shoulder, and Itachi stirred, and looked to his mother. She had stood up, and now held Sasuke to her chest, and hugged him with one arm. Itachi looked into her onyx orbs, and stared, as he saw a twinkle. she seemed to be happy, or comforting, since she smiled.

"mother, when will we be able to go home"? Itachi asked. Mikoto smiled, as did Fugaku, though it was quickly hidden. Mikoto bent down to Itachi's level, and hugged him, whispering "soon, darling, very soon, i hope" while rubbign his back with her left hand. Itachi liked the motion, and leaned into her. he didn't realize she put chakra into her hand, and he quickly fell under a sleeping jutsu. Fugaku carried Itachi, and they were being led out of the security room. the destruction was great. buildings were burned down (from who knows what fire), and crashed, and there was still a dark aura all over the village. Mikoto shivered when she walked in the streets to the uchiha compound.

Finally, the reached thier home, amazed that is still stood. Fugaku walked in, and placed Itachi in his room, and covered him up, and Mikoto put Sasuke in his crib.

"i can't believe it's all over" she said to Fugaku, when they were downstairs, drinking tea. he sipped his, and put the cup down, and looked at her. he noticed dark circles under her eyes, and she looked like she could just fall asleep there, on the table.

"why don't you go to sleep? I need to go to the station, and take care of a few things" Fugaku told her, and she nodded, and put her cup on the sink. he folowed her with his eyed when she walked up the stairs, and dissapeared out of his sight. he got ready to go, but first, he took a quick glance at Itachi.

"why did you try to kill yourself, Itachi? is it something i, or Mikoto did?" he asked quietly to the room, but the boy didn't even move. Fugaku walked out, and headed to the police station, the thoughts of what had happened in his head.

* * *

**finally! hope you liked the voice Itachi had in his head! i tried making another version of why Itachi kills the uchiha clan. I like the actual story, but i like to experiment a bit! please review, and tell me what you liked the most!**


End file.
